


Wring 'em out to dry

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, inappropriate usage of Wringers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: Megaera and Thanatos want to make sure Zagreus is well aware of what he will be leaving behind. So they show him.PWP but with a little feelings thrown in for flavor.
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Wring 'em out to dry

**Author's Note:**

> It took me an embarrassing number of attempts to escape.

"Guys, this isn't fair," Zagreus starts, voice petulant and annoyed. He is being held by his arms and legs by Wringers. Meg ambushed him in his room, whip and Wringers catching him off-guard as he returned from the Styx's waters.

Thanatos has appeared with a "gong," moments after he was captured.

Now the two were making out. Right in front of Zagreus. Like inches in front of him.

"Fair?" Thanatos echoes as the two break away. "You did not even tell me you were leaving," he huffs, hurt still etched in his eyes. They had talked about it a few times since Zagreus's first attempt, but clearly, the damage had been done to their relationship.

"You're so eager to leave," Meg's gravelly voice spits out. "We're going to show you what you're leaving behind," she grabs Zagreus's chin with her hand, blunt fingernails just barely grazing the skin of his neck, and leans in to kiss him. It's aggressive and overpowering, tongue deep and exploring, teeth tugging his lip painfully.

It all goes straight to his dick and he's already straining in his pants.

When she finally releases his mouth, Thanatos is on him, kissing with less ferocity but more passion. He presses himself against Zagreus, wraps an arm around him, draws him close.

Zagreus can feel Thanatos's hard-on against his own.

"Ugh-" Zagreus groans out pitifully as Thanatos draws away. "C'mon-"

"There's nothing for you to say, Zagreus. Watch quietly, or I will gag you," Meg grits out, grabbing Thanatos against her, kissing him once more.

Thanatos's moan makes his knees weak, but he has nowhere to go with the Wringers holding him in place. He whines but doesn't dare speak; being gagged is hot and all, but only when he's in the mood.

And he is most definitely not in the mood to be gagged when he currently believes he might be able to beg to be released.

Meg grabs Thanatos by the throat and forces him to look up. "Strip. Quickly."

There is a noise of affirmation from his throat and then he is hastily released as Meg steps back. 

She looks over to Zagreus and grins, stepping over to be in front of him once more. One fingernail trails a line from his throat down to his clavicle. She moves from the pad of her finger to her nail, scratching a short line.

"Do you remember how I first broke you? How you screamed your pleasure so loudly you woke Hypnos?"

Zagreus bites his lip painfully, knowing he's been goaded into speaking. They have played before and he knows her games. 

He knew that whip hurt before he ever faced off against her in Tartarus. 

Thanatos clears his throat and both divert their attention back to him. Pale, naked gray flesh greets his vision and Zagreus feels his breath stick in his throat.

Meg snorts a laugh, knowing how he is affected and delighting in torturing him.

Thanatos looks nervous for a second, glancing at Zagreus before returning his gaze to Meg.

"Not to worry, Than. I won't be nearly as mean to you as I am to him."

"There is little I fear," Thanatos replies in his usual candor.

Meg laughs, loudly and without reserve. It's… nice to hear, even if the occasion is less than ideal for him personally.

She sucks in a breath, "I could make you regret those words, Than. But not this time. We will stick to our plan."

Zagreus huffs angrily; of course, they planned this. Of course.

Meg steps in front of Than and runs her nails down his chest. The God of Death shivers as she slows down to his Adonis belt, switching to the pads of her fingers instead.

She runs her fingers across the bone there, the muscle. Meg snorts a fond sound through her nose.

"Who would want to escape from you?"

Thanatos flushes and it is a pretty gold across his cheeks. Zagreus has seen it before and never fails to appreciate the color.

There's another found chuckle under her breath and she waves at the bed.

"Hands and knees. Face Zagreus."

"Yes," Thanatos responds, turning and heading to the bed. Meg heads over to the nightstand and picks up the lube to toss to Thanatos.

"Prep yourself. Slow. Make sure you are thorough."

He flushes but then catches sight of Zagreus's wild-eyed stare and the embarrassment quickly gives way to lust. Thanatos likes seeing Zagreus like this; so hot and bothered, stuck only watching. He pours some of the slick fluid onto his fingers and reaches back behind him.

"Mm, Zagreus," he moans as he plunges a finger inside, pumping slowly.

Meanwhile, Meg strips from her usual garb and is fitting her harness. She has set an assortment of her dildos out and waves a hand at them.

"Alright, Zagreus. Which of these lovelies do you want to watch me fuck Thanatos with?"

Zagreus diverts his eyes to the toys, back to Thanatos who has added another finger and back to the toys. 

"I need a response, Zagreus."

Trying to pick from an array of toys that Zagreus is  _ intimately _ familiar with while hearing how Thanatos is stretching himself open has his head spinning.

"A response, Zagreus. Now."

"The pink," he finally replies, swallowing.

Meg raises an eyebrow, "there are two that are pink."

Zagreus thrashes a little in frustration. "You know which one! The bright pink one, the tapered on that makes me scream. This isn't fair, you two!" He huffs out, straining at the Wringers restraining him.

She chuckles and slips the toy into place. "I can summon more of those Wringers if you manage to break loose. Many, many more." Meg climbs onto the bed behind Thanatos who is panting open-mouthed, eyes closed, lost to the sensation. She places a hand on his lower back to further establish where she is behind him so that Thanatos does not have to turn to see where she is. 

"You've done so well, Than," she compliments, trailing her finger down his crack. "So thorough. There's slick everywhere. I can't wait to make even more of a mess of you," Meg switches to grab a handful of Thanatos's ass and digs her nails in.

Thanatos moans so deliciously that Zagreus cannot stop himself from echoing the sound. Zagreus bites his lip so hard he tastes blood.

Meg gets positioned and lines up her dildo with Thanatos's entrance. "Eyes up," she commands and Thanatos raises his gaze to meet Zagreus's own. Then she begins to press inside.

Thanatos's mouth falls open as she continues forward. The God of death shivers bites his lip, and Zagreus  _ knows _ . Knows how that toy spears you apart. How it hits the prostate with such ease every time.

He can't stop himself from speaking to Thanatos, not when his lover is shaking, coming undone.

"Than, you're doing so good. It's thicker than me, but you're taking it so well, Than-"

Thanatos lets out a strangled noise, trying to drop his gaze, but Meg pulls him back up by tugging at Than's hair.

Meg chuckles, reaching the hilt and staying still as Thanatos breathes heavily. "He is good, isn't he, Zag? Tell him, Than. Tell him how this was your idea."

Zagreus's mouth drops open and his heart might stutter to a stop. This felt like something Meg would pull, not Than.

"I-I wanted you to see," Thanatos struggles out, Meg giving tiny thrusts of encouragement (or maybe to make it that much harder for him to speak, Zagreus can't tell). "I wanted you to know. How I- How we," he chokes on a breath as Meg leans over his back to kiss between his shoulder blade. "How we feel about you."

"Oh, Than, Meg," Zagreus breathes out, wanting so badly to go to them, twitching in his restraints. "You didn't have to-"

"Shut up, Zagreus. Or I will gag you," Meg grouses and draws back to thrust into Thanatos. Much like Zagreus when he takes that toy, Thanatos screams.

It is a glorious sound.

Thanatos continues to punch out gasps, panting and trying desperately to keep himself up on his hands and knees. But more than that, trying to keep his eyes on Zagreus.

Meg's focus switches easily between the two, smirking at how Zagreus's erection is straining in his clothes. Reaching around, she takes Thanatos's erection in hand and begins to pump it in time with her thrusts. 

It's too much for the God who comes with another throaty shout.

Small mercies, Meg quickly pulls out, allowing Thanatos to crumple into the mess of fluids on the bed. He's panting, trying to calm his racing heart. 

"I think he's going to need a moment," Meg smiles and pats the round flesh of Than's ass with affection.

Zagreus groans, pretty sure he may drop dead from just being denied so long.

"Mm, but Than, he sounds close to dying. Has he been good enough?"

"Yes, Meg," Than sighs out, rolling onto his back. "He's been good…" he glances over to the hunger in Zagreus's eyes, how wound up and tight every muscle in his body is. "He deserves a reward indeed."

Meg bats her pointer finger towards her and Zagreus is whisked closer to the bed by the Wringers. Thanatos chuckles but scoots closer to Zagreus, lazily working his chiton loose and tugging his leggings down.

In the meantime, Meg has removed her dildo from the harness and is inspecting her collection of toys. "Than, which would you like me to use on Zag?"

Thanatos hums but then nods to the one at the end. "I think he could use something thicker for the occasion. The blue and black one should leave him feeling the effects for a while."

Once again, Meg laughs. And despite being bound up, the sound never fails to thrill Zagreus. There was a time he thought he would never hear it again.

(Well, this laugh. The  _ happy _ laugh. She had plenty of derisive laughs for their battles).

She slips on the toy, doing a few more adjustments to her harness, and says to herself, "it's heavier."

Thanatos scoots forward, rolls over back onto his back, and looks up at Zagreus. Meg uses Zagreus's confusion to step behind him and pop open the lube.

"Hope you don't mind a quick job, Zag. I want to get on with it."

"Yeah, no problem, I don't-" Zagreus is cut off as a finger slides inside of him as Thanatos reaches out, grabs Zagreus's hips, pulls himself forward, and slides his head off of the bed. 

Next, he is mouthing the bottom of Zagreus's cock and Zagreus feels as though he is being struck by Zeus's lightning.

"You're going to fuck his throat, Zag. Let's see how long you can last," Meg whispers in Zagreus's ear as she adds a second finger and begins scissoring.

He whimpers and it must be the signal Thanatos was waiting on because he shifts and slides Zagreus's weeping cock into his mouth.

Just as Zagreus can feel the back of Thanatos's throat, Meg pulls her fingers loose. There's a moment of palpable tension in the air as she lines the dildo up with his ass.

Zagreus jolts a bit as it slides inside, Meg jerking his hair as she presses forward. Another weak noise escapes him and louder still when Thanatos uses this opportunity to graze him ever so slightly with his teeth.

And then Meg is moving. The Fury has never been known to be gentle and now is no exception. She plows into him, which forces his cock deep into Thanatos's mouth, into his throat.

"Ah-" Zagreus shouts, only to be somewhat hindered by Meg shoving her fingers into his mouth.

"Scream, Zagreus. Let everyone hear what we do to you."

And so scream he does. Loud and with abandon. Meg has a fierce grip on his hair, straining his back, his body entirely in Meg's control.

"I'm gonna, please, please, Meg-"

"Come then," she growls. The sensation hits him like a tidal wave.

Thanatos makes a gagging noise as Zagreus thrusts himself deep into his throat. It isn't intentional, but all rational thought is long gone by this point.

Meg keeps pounding into him until Zagreus is whimpering, finally pulling out. The Wringers vanish and he crumbles on the bed beside Thanatos, who is gasping to catch his breath.

"Dramatic," she whispers, tapping Thanatos on the forehead.

He gives one little snicker and then nods to her. "Can I help you climax as well?"

Meg snorts in laughter. "Oh, you can. I don't think Zag is going to be of much assistance."

"I can go again," he mumbles into the covers before rolling onto his back.

"No, you've had your fun," she retorts, climbing onto the bed over Thanatos. He was already semi-hard from his earlier activities, so when Meg wraps a hand around his cock lazily, he gasps. She takes her time pumping him to full hardness, occasionally glancing over to watch Zag bite harshly on his lower lip.

"Just think about this, next time you're clawing your way out of this place," Meg growls, rising to straddle Thanatos. She holds his cock steady and slowly sinks down on it, sighing as she goes.

"Meg-" Zagreus reaches out to touch Meg, to somehow contribute to her pleasure, but his hand is slapped away.

"Don't make me summon the Wringers back," she hisses before placing a hand firmly on Thanatos's chest. Then she slowly lifts up, sinks back down, repeats the motion twice more.

Meg grins darkly and then moves in earnest, fast and demanding, moaning freely. Thanatos is all punched out gasps and "please's" that don't seem to stop.

"Mine first," she demands, pinching Thanatos's nipple harshly. "Mine-" Meg cuts herself off with a groan as Thanatos grabs her hips and contributes his motions. They run against one another before Meg cries in pleasure, tensing above the God of Death, sweat shining on her face.

Thanatos whimpers and follows shortly after, panting, sucking in gulps of air.

Meg pulls off of Thanatos entirely and lands on her back beside him on the bed. Zagreus moved to his knees while his lovers had their fun and his hard cock leaks between his legs.

"Blood and darkness," Zagreus mumbles, staring at his two lovers in awe.

"I have nothing left to give, take care of that yourself," Meg waves a hand at Zagreus as a whole.

Thanatos gives out a little huff. "Yes, why not give us a show, Zagreus?"

"Hah," Zagreus chuckles and then spreads an open hand down his chest. At his cock, he wraps his hand around himself and begins to stroke. "Than- Meg-" he sighs as he strokes, rotating his wrist some as he goes to further stimulate his pleasure.

Two sets of eyes are on him as he ruts into his fist, breathing heavily. It isn't long at all before he grunts and sticky come is all over his hand.

"Come here," Meg commands, scooting to the side to make room between her and Thanatos. Thanatos takes the hint and adjusts so that his head is up towards the headboard and there is adequate space for Zagreus as well. Zagreus crawls over and settles between them, more than a little surprised when Meg rolls over and presses her back against his chest. 

"Hold me and shut up. If you speak of this to anyone, I will call you a liar to your face and then whip your ass raw in private," she growls before settling down, making herself comfortable.

Thanatos scoots forward and lays an arm across Zagreus's hip and places a kiss on his shoulder. "I can't stay much longer."

"I know," Zagreus sighs, squeezing Meg before leaning back into Thanatos's embrace some more. "I, listen, the two of you-"

"Save it, Zagreus. Unless you're going to promise us that you're coming back, save it."

Zagreus swallows the words and settles into their embraces. He breathes in deeply the scent of Meg's hair, closes his eyes as the cold touch of Thanatos's hand disappears. 

They are both gone when Zagreus awakens.

He goes to the gates of Tartarus and begins his ascent once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
